Un pez fuera del agua
by Cecili-hime
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, entre dos personas igualmente inesperadas. No todos podemos ser héroes, tampoco protagonistas, pero todos tenemos una historia que contar y todos un amor que vivir... Nota: Comentarios bien intencionados-bien contestados...los otros me reservo la contestación.


**Capítulo 1**

Salgo de cama dejando al paso la playera blanca y los pantaloncillos holgados, soy un caballero ordenado, más tarde los recogeré pero es un pequeño gusto que puedo y quiero darme; romper la rutina de ésta forma tan simple. Hacía unos días estábamos a punto de desaparecer y hoy podemos ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Para variar hay ducha caliente, en ocasiones así me regalo unos minutos más bajo el agua. Enredado en la toalla perfectamente blanca recorro la habitación en busca de ropa: camisa de manga en color blanco, chaleco marrón, pantalón de vestir en tono oscuro, corbata a juego y zapatos de agujeta. Los zapatos deportivos, jeans y playeras son escasos en mi guardarropa. La imagen de un psiquiatra es siempre formal y admitámoslo, la imagen vende en estos tiempos.

Satisfecho, tanto como puedo estarlo con mi aspecto, salgo de la habitación. Rasguños en la puerta llaman mi atención, mi compañero de piso está ansioso por salir. Gira a verme, juraría que con expresión de enfado.

-Perdona, Pongo. Enseguida saldremos.- Me disculpo para tranquilizarle. Funciona, ya que baja las orejas, mueve la cola frenéticamente y se sienta frente a la entrada cesando el ataque contra la madera. Ha sido mi fiel amigo por años, mi compañía constante. Obviamente no es muy platicador, en cambio es un gran escucha, podría jurar que a veces entiende más que el resto de las personas. Será en algún punto de nuestra mente al conectarse con ese instinto natural, que llegamos a ser empáticos el uno con el otro.

Descuelgo la boina, el abrigo, la bufanda y la correa del perchero.

-Listo, vayamos de paseo.-

Es un día perfecto para salir. El clima regularmente es frío en esta región, encontrar las calles espesas de niebla a estas horas no es raro; en cambio hoy se encuentra despejado y cómo no si entra el cambio de estación. Inhalo el aire de la mañana trayendo consigo el delicioso aroma de panques cocinándose en Granny´s.

-Una vez que estiremos las piernas vendremos a almorzar.- Tiro suavemente de la correa dando las saludes a Ruby cuando salió a limpiar el frente. Los minutos de más en la ducha me impidieron encontrarla en su habitual carrera matinal.

Cuesta trabajo saber quién sacó de paseo a quién. Pongo tiene demasiadas fuerzas y bastante voluntad propia. Hemos recorrido estas calles por 28 años, sabe (y también lo sé) cuáles son sus lugares predilectos y puedo asegurar que la calle de la veterinaria no lo es. Su primera parada son los setos del parque, después la toma de agua y un poste. No es correcto pero entiendo su necesidad territorial mientras no marque los sofás de la casa.

Cruzamos la calle en dirección a la tienda del señor Gold. Era extraño verla cerrada, entre las muchas cualidades de Rumpelstiltskin está la puntualidad. Extraño era no encontrar la patrulla haciendo ronda por aquí y allá; la alcaldía funcionando pero sin la alcaldesa.

-Espero que se encuentren bien…donde quiera que estén.

Dejo que Pongo me arrastre sin aflojar la cinta, mientras me pierdo en reflexiones. Al pasar por el muelle inevitablemente pienso en Regina. Aquel comentario suyo había calado hondo. Tenía una carrera gracias a ella, gracias a una maldición que había hecho infelices a muchos y siendo sinceros yo no tenía mucho, nada que perder. Hacía tiempo pensaba dar una pequeña cátedra en la universidad, algunas horas para probarme a mí mismo. Los planes tuvieron que postergarse debido a los acontecimientos, recuperar la memoria, encontrar familiares, saldar cuentas al romperse el hechizo.

Presto mis servicios a la comunidad, soy un ciudadano ejemplar y responsable, pago la renta, agua, luz, todo sin adeudos, soy un hombre común y corriente, un adulto con albedrío, libre, con amigos, trabajo…pero no es suficiente. Algo falta…

El gruñido de mi estómago acompañado del ladrido de Pongo me traen a la realidad. Estábamos a unas cuadras del comedor y ya podía saborearme el almuerzo. Apenas llegar, tomé asiento en la barra, pedí un panqué, café y para Pongo, tiras de carne.

Miro alrededor esperando la orden. Las personas tenemos muchos hábitos. Solemos elegir un puesto permanente y la usencia se nota ahora. Recuerdo que fue extraño cuando Emma no pasó por su Expresso Americano, o que David prescindiera de un café negro con mucha azúcar después de una noche como aquella. Seguro habría aprovechado cada segundo al lado de Snow. El pueblo había estado a punto de perderse y ellos lo habían salvado (era la idea general, nadie supondría que la verdadera salvadora era Regina).

Cuando Belle apareció y soltó la noticia, pocos podían creerlo. Eran como un pueblo sin ley. Carentes de alcaldesa, alguacil, ayudante de policía y el dueño del pueblo, tendrían que ingeniárselas por su cuenta, mantener el pueblo funcionando para cuando ellos regresaran.

No pasaba un día en que no se comentara – a la hora del almuerzo, la comida, la merienda, incluso la cena- y especulara sobre la situación de los aventureros. Sin noticia alguna, se perdía la esperanza de verlos sanos y salvos. Otros, se creían abandonados en el mundo real y la pareja de reyes había vuelto a los cuentos de hadas.

Belle puso el ejemplo al abrir de nuevo la biblioteca (e hice lo mismo con el consultorio), alentando al resto de continuar su ritmo de vida. No ganarían nada quejandose y ella estaba segura que Rumpel, su amado, regresaría. Conscientes de que la única debilidad y amor del señor oscuro se encontraba todavía en el pueblo, retomaron sus actividades.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan!- Grumpy apareció en la entrada pidiendo atención a gritos, llevando en su mano un gran trozo de tela celeste.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- Granny abandonó la cocina azotando la puerta yendo al mostrador con ballesta en mano y apuntando a los presentes, que instintivamente alzamos las manos, incluso Pongo escondió la cabeza entre las patas.

- ¡Baja eso, abuela! ¡He visto una sirena!

- ¿Sirenas en Storybrooke?- fue la pregunta general, algunos en voz alta, otros sólo en el pensamiento como yo.

- Eso mismo, una sirena. Cola, aletas, sujetador. –Carraspeo disimulando la risa al verlo colocar sus manos simulando la prenda sobre su pecho.- Estaba almorzando en la banca cerca de la playa, cuando quise coger el tenedor no estaba. Busqué al responsable y la vi, corriendo al agua con esto puesto.- agitó la tela entre sus manos en señal de prueba.

- Eso es imposible, las sirenas no corren, no salen fuera del agua. Seguro estás ebrio.

- Lo juro, ésta iba corriendo. La seguí hasta el agua y se despidió la muy ladrona.-No sabría decir si estaba molesto por la incredulidad de su público o del tenedor perdido. Las miradas eran escépticas y aburridas, hasta que habló de nuevo.- Bien, bien. No me crean. La encontraré yo sólo.

-Déjate de bromas, Grumpy, ven a comer con nosotros.-pidió uno de sus hermanos palmeando el asiento al lado suyo.

- Estoy seguro de lo que vi. Y si no es una sirena, tenemos a una joven desnuda corriendo por la playa- gruñó.

De un momento a otros, unos brazos cortos pero fuertes tiraban de mí hacia la salida - ¡Grillo! Necesito tu ayuda.- Ni siquiera me miró, su vista estaba fija en Pongo. Comprendí su intensión. "¡Pero…pero…yo sólo vine por un panqué!"

-¡Pongo, detente!

Corrí tras él varios metros sin saber si había encontrado algo o era sólo un deseo contenido. Seguí llamándolo con insistencia, procurando no perderlo de vista.

Falto de aliento le di alcance. Ladraba con fuerza a una formación de rocas, corría en círculos dando saltos.

-¿Qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Encontraste al…- No pude terminar la frase. El color arremetió contra mi rostro desbocando el latido de mi corazón. Ella estaba…estaba…desnuda. Agradecí a todos los cielos porque estuviera de espaldas. Había notado sus pequeños pies, seguí con la vista el largo de sus piernas "muy bellas", pero nada me había preparado para las curvas de su cadera y su redondo y bonito trasero- "rayos! ¿Qué estoy pensando?" - Lo siento, perdón…-repetí varias veces extendiendo la tela con torpeza.

El silencio me respondió. Ella estaría tan apenada como yo, enfadada tal vez. Se acercó temerosa (supongo) por su vestimenta.

Algo ocurrió en ese instante. Jamás fui tan consciente del correr de mi sangre por las venas como el momento que sus dedos tocaron mis manos. Un torrente se sangre caliente persiguió la línea que su dedo medio marcó desde el pulso hasta la palma de mi mano.

Su tacto frío no impidió que el calor permaneciera en mis dedos, en mi rostro, en mi cuerpo entero.


End file.
